Otro Caso Diferente?
by Jeedah
Summary: De la autora de lo que el shinigami se llevo... les traigo este crack, tan estupido como el anterior... L ya se harto del caso kira que hara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Otro Caso Diferente**

**Disclaimer: ** L ya se cansó del Caso Kira ¿Qué hará? Aquí les explico:

* * *

**Another Day…****Digo****…Another Case **

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, nuestro guapo estudiante universitario Yagami Raito se encontraba cabeceando frente a su computadora, más dormido que despierto, cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Por qué no está durmiendo este pendejo? Este pendejo te respondería:

-Esúpido L… ya tengo sueño, nos vamos a la cama ya?!- El aludido, nuestro detective dulce y ojeroso, conocido como L y Riuuzaki pa' los cuates, que estaba disfrutando una porción generosa de pay de fresas, con más o menos veinte fresas a un lado. Miró tranquilamente a su interlocutor y con voz cansada dijo:

-Yagami-kun…

-No me digas Yagami-kun-

-Kira-

-menos, pendejo-

-Bueno YA!! Esta bien que es tarde pero no le encuentro una razón a tu urgencia de ir a la cama, además ¿para que? Me imagino que irías pero no con intenciones de dormir, cierto…¿yagami-kun?- mirada picarona, picarona.

-(mirada Hentai XDD) este…-pone cara energética- NO!! MIRA!!! Creo que ya no tengo sueño, que bien, jajajaja-

L lo mira incrédulo

-¿Estamos seguros de tu insomnio Yagami-kun?-

-este… SI, _y no me digas __Yagami-kun_¬¬-

-Hai, Hai Yagami-kun-

-Y sigues con lo mismo ¿lo haces por fastidiar verdad?-

- qué te hace pensar eso Yagami-kun?-

-......-

-En fin, el chiste es que debemos avanzar en el caso kira, y ¿sabes por qué? Por que ya me cansé de que me llames kira entiendes?!?! YOU GET IT?!?-

-Yes Yakami-Kun-

- F*ck u L-

-Hai Yagami-kun -

Media hora después, Light volvió a cabecear, y a la tercera no logró controlarse que calló de lleno en el plato donde L tenía su delicioso pastel, el cuál:

-Yagami-kun!!! MI PASTEL!!! T.T- Light se para al acto, con cara de ¿what?, intentando analizar la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – se toca la cara y siente una fresa atorada en su fosa nasal – a cabrón, esta es una fresa…y…-hace repaso mental- yo vi fresas en…

De pronto se acuerda que fresas había…había en el pastel de…

-¡L!- el aludido lo miraba tan feo que…bueno…hasta a Riuk le hubiera dado miedo- Oye perdóname…yo-

El ojeroso detective se paró de su silla como si alguien le hubiera electrocutado el trasero, por que puso cara de cómo si sí lo hubieran hecho.

-L NADA!!!!- gritó a centímetros de la cara de Light- acabas de Asesinar a mi comida ¿sabes? Eres tan torpe como Misa-Misa!!!-

-Pe…pero L-

-YA!! YA!! SABES QUE?!?! ESTOY HARTO DE TI!!! DE MISA!!! Y DE ESTE ESTUPIDO CASO!!! HUBIERA SIDO MAS FACIL SABER QUIEN ES JOE BLACK HASTA MAS SENCILLO ES SABER DONDE QUEDO LA MITAD DEL MEDIO ORIENTE O… QUIEN ASESINO A KENEDY, QUIEN ES EL PAPA DE TOMOYO O…POR QUE DIABLOS EL AUTOR DE DEATH NOTE PUSO COMO MIS SUCESORES A UN ALBINO ENANO ADICTO A JENGA Y A UNA NIÑITA CON MANIA POR EL CHOCOLATE?!?!

-pe…pero Riuuzaki-kun-

-AH NO!!! ME DICES L POR QUE ASI ES, ASÍ QUE SI ME DICES ALGO, ME DICES L, SABES DECIRLO CIERTO?!?

-oie... L-kun-

-¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!-

-¿Y el caso?-

-¡¡¡¡¡AL DIABLO CON EL CASO!!!!!- se sienta nuevamente, pero ahora coloca las piernas sobre los tableros de la computadora y se recarga en el sillón, Raito lo mira incrédulo ¿seguro que al que había oído gritar como chica menopáusica fue a L? y hablando de él, este sacó la llave de su pantalón y desamarró sus muñecas de las esposas, las cuáles fueron a dar por allá. Luego tomó la Death note y…

-¿De...de donde la sacaste?- Light se puso nervioso

-De donde la dejaron…DaH!- la hojeó y se la entregó a Raito, el cuál recuperó sus recuerdos, en fin, se acordó de que él era kira y de que…

-¡¡¡LOS FRIJOLES!!! ¡¡¡Olvidé apagarlos!!!-

* * *

**En otro lado…**

-Noticieros televisa informa que la casa de la colonia flor de asempasuchi explotó tras unos segundos, dejando 2 heridos y la calle llena de frijoles, el informe completo a las ocho…

**Regresando con Light…**

* * *

-Sucede algo Yagami-kun?-

-¿QUE? no, nada, sólo estaba…acordándome de algo-

-ah… por cierto- saca un paquete de recetarios del tamaño de un directorio telefónico-

-etto… ¿Qué es eso Riuuzaki?-

-Directorios telefó…digo, recetarios ¿no ves?-

-y los sacaste por que…

-ya me cansé del caso Kira, de ahora en adelante seré Chef y para que veas que digo la verdad, te enseñaré mi credencial de asistente-

-Pinche-

-¡¡Tu madre!!-

-no, no pendejo, digo que así se les llama a los ayudantes de cocina... ¡¡¡Y No insultes a mi madre!!!-

-Ah!!-

-baka-

-en fin, aquí esta mi tarjeta-

Imaginemos la escena en cámara lenta, L estirando la tarjeta y Raito saboreando su triunfo; anotaría su nombre y en los 40 segundo L estiraría la pata y le quitaría su trabajo, y con esto me refiero al de detective.

-Bueno ¿la vas a coger si o no? ya se me cansó la mano-

-Ups!, lo siento- en cuanto la vio, se aprendió el nombre, tomó la death note y lo apuntó, para sorpresa (según) de L.

-¿Qué haces Yagami-kun?-

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS YAGAMI-KUN!-

-uy que genio… bueno ¿Qué diablos haces?-

-apunto tu nombre jajaja y más jajajaja-

-¿Mi, nombre?-

-¡¡¡¡SI!!!! ¡¡¡Al fin he ganado!!! ¡¡¡YO KIRA EL SEXY DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO!!!

-ya se le subió el ego- Pasaron cerca de 45 segundos y nada, entonces L sonrió, tomó unas esposas y se casó… XDD digo, lo esposó… a Light

-YAGAMI-KU…- oyó que le gruñó

-_no me digas __yagami-kun__-_

-Ok…pinocho, estás bajo arresto-

- pe…pero ¡¿como?! ¡¡Yo apunté tu nombre!!-

-mi nombre?!- recoge la tarjeta y se la enseña – SERAS WEY!!! Este es el nombre del chef!!! Yo ni nombre le puse-

* * *

**En otro lado…**

-Quedo deeeliciooosoo… Esto fue todo con Pepe…ahí! ya me dio ah!!!... no me voy!!! Me llevan!! - y que cuelga los tenis XDD

**Regresando acá**

* * *

-a esta hora…Pepe Roni ya chingó su madre- viendo a Light- a ver!!! A ver!!! Por que se te cruzó la estúpida idea de que me llamo Pepe Roni?!

-pues… _no pues buen punto… a ver Light__… nota mental: matar a Misa, su estupidez es contagiosa_

* * *

**Moraleja: ¿**tiene? Si la hallaron por fas escríbanla… la mejor la pondré como moraleja de la historia, se los dejo de tarea XDD

nos leeremos pronto.

Let's ROCK!!!


	2. Moralejas

Gracias por sus reviews! Señores, debo decir que este es el único episodio de este Crack… espero les haya gustado, y ahora, espero sus moralejas:

**Estas son las dos primeras moralejas del Crack, gracias a Uchihauzumaki **

1.-"no t acerkes a misa, la estupides puede  
ser contagiosa"

2.- o "no t metas con l pastel de L"

**Esta es cortesía de Danyeda **

"Pastel 50 pesos, frijoles 15 pesos, credencial de chef 75 pesos, funeral de Pepe Roni 5 0 pesos, Confesar que eres Kira al creer matar a L y ser arrestado por el mismo...No tiene precio... para todo lo demas existe MasterCard" 

**GRacias a Lin: **

-si eres un pobre diablo con sueño...mejor vete a dormir -

"L" es el mas apropiado para descubrir quien es joe black, donde quedo la mitad del medio oriente, quien asesino a kenedy, quien es el papa de tomoyo, porque rayos el autor de death note le dio por susesores a un albino enano adicto al jenga y a una niñita con mania por el chocolate, donde esta oculto el cerebro de misa y muchos otros misterios misteriosos...que en realidad no tienen importancia pero que muchos quieren conocer 

-antes de salir de casa para juzgar criminales...apaga los frijoles

**-no existe ningun detective inteligente, ojeroso, adicto a los dulces y raro con el nombre de Pepe Roni **

**jajaja, me encantó esta ultima... sigan ENVIANDO Son geniales... sigan bellos **

**Sigan mandando sus moralejas! Adelante! Manda!**

**(las primeras 10 personas recibiran los recetarios de L directo en su puerta XD)**

**Llame Ahora!**


End file.
